hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ddraig Lucifer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:KidProdigy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KidProdigy (Talk) 13:02, December 5, 2012 Infobox Actually I am waiting for the series progress if you don't mind. I want to send a request to the wikia staff for it about to add a known MediaWiki extension. But I will remember the item infobox template, thanks for asking and keep up the good work. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:20, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :Anyways, I have to undo and re-add the images you've uploaded. I was forgotten to tell you that this wiki doesn't accept any scanned images but we only accept raw so that we can keep up with the series originality. But I've nothing against your work because you are doing a great job, but only add raw images ok, thanks. If you don't know where to find them you can ask me. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:23, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Well yes, sorry about that but you're right. Well not for a long time period. When I get my hands of the volume raws then I will change it, but if I clean the texts in the raw then it will become messed up. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:29, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Sure, go ahead. But there is one thing that is annoying me and that is your signature. Anyways, could you add your signature also to this wiki, thanks, because it would be hard for me to reply on your questions. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 17:03, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, anyways you did something wrong. You did teh chapter titles but I though that you meant that you created a page that redirects the page to the chapter. Sorry but I have to change them. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:32, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Anyways, my congrats for adding images to the chapter pages. I was thinking about it to do it. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 19:37, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Kanji and Romaji Hey there Draigo, I saw you've added some Kanji and Romaji for some chapters. Can you please do the same for these two? 18:08,1/15/2013 :Thanks a lot man :) 23:58,1/15/2013 Can you provide for us the Kanji and Romaji of the term "Chosen One" in Killed's speech here? It's for Eureka's page. 13:34,1/17/2013 :Thanks man and I'll work on it. I'm avoiding working Haiji's page for now as it's too big XD But I'll give the Quotes section high priority. 14:32,1/17/2013 ::Thanks I saw you provided it, it's to count with someone with knowledge about Japanese language like you around here. And don't worry, I'm planning to fix and expand all the pages on this wiki before HJ get too big. You can see my list here 14:53,1/17/2013 :::Actually you aren't, I really enjoy working on every page so I can keep an eye on them, so don't worry about it. Image Galleries are something polemic :/ So far I've only seen FT Wiki and OP Wiki use them (OP Wiki putting only Appearance pictures though), so I think we could wait a littl more. Good luck with your exams man :D And thanks a lot for your help with the Japanese scribble things I don't understand. 15:31,1/17/2013 MAVRO Fixed the current quotes of Haiji. I may add some more once I start working on his article. For now, can you provide Kanji/Romaji for Mavro? Thanks in advance. 14:31,1/18/2013 :Literal translation is always welcome in this kind of case, thanks a lot. And I think I'm done with the Eureka page, just waiting RAWs of Chapter 9 to add some more images. Can you give a look and give me your thoughts about it? 19:19,1/18/2013 ::XD Thanks a lot man, and well, at the current moment we'd have only two articles using an infobox like that, Eureka and Glowing Corpse. What info do you think we could place in a potential infobox then? 19:32,1/18/2013 Hm, yeah, for the time being would fit. Still let's wait a little more. It's probably that they'll start to categorize the Eurekas. And there's a little info about combination on the "Usage & Risks" section. I think I'll write a paragraph focused on it then 19:44,1/18/2013 :I've divided the "Usage & Risks" sections in some subsections. Give it a look later. Also, about the change in the Eureka after their combination, I did read a translation that said "they got clear/bright/light", but I preferred to keep the "they got white" to make reference to the White Joker organization. 22:52,1/18/2013 ::Thanks, I should be done in some mins. 22:59,1/18/2013 Phenomena Yo Drago! I'm in need of two kanji today... * "Universal Gravitation" for the introduction of Newton's Apple (I think you can see it here) * "Genetic Mutation" for the introduction of Mendel's Peas (maybe you can get it from here) Also, what's your thoughts about these two pages? 01:34,1/24/2013